Come As You Are
by Hikage-Chan
Summary: On her way to get a heart, Cristina bumps into an old face. It seems that fate is playing a cruel joke on Dr. Yang. And can Meredith really move on from Derek and who is the new guy in her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Grey's Anatomy. Enough said.

**Pairings:** We could tell, but it would ruin the story!

**Author's Note:** So I finally decided to write a new Grey's Anatomy story. And this time, I promise it will be finished. Because I am co-writing this story with Chiyo-chan and she'll be poking me till I update. Yup, we're HC (hard core), Hikage-chan and Chiyo-chan!

The title "Come As You Are" is a reference to Nirvana's song, but we're just using the title because it's very fitting of our story.

We hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Hahn's got a heart transplant today at 7," Cristina shouted, pouncing on Meredith.

"So? What do you want me to do about it?" Meredith asked, half interested as she flipped through her notes. "I'm worried about my clinical trial," she said looking up at Cristina. "Our first patient died, and we've got another patient coming in soon. This could be potentially horrible, you know?"

"No, I don't know," Cristina said, waving her hand dismissively. "But a heart transplant, Meredith. _Today_."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Meredith repeated with a heavy sigh. The clinical trial wasn't turning out the way she planned. She wanted it to be miraculous, to be spectacular, to have her name in history! But at the rate things were going, chances were too low to even have one successful case.

"Sparkle pager. Get me in on the surgery."

Meredith's hand flew to the pager attached to her coat protectively. Cristina had made the opportunity to steal the sparkle pager at least twice a day in hopes of getting into cardio.

Meredith smirked, knowing that she had the upper ground. "No," she replied in a sing-song voice. "What if I want in on that surgery?"

Cristina's eyes widened. "But you're interested in neuro! I love cardio! You're not hardcore enough for cardio."

"But I could get in," Meredith reasoned, knowing that this was torture for her friend. She allowed herself a few moments of joy at Cristina's pleading expression before sighing in defeat. "OK, OK! I'll sparkle pager you in. But you have to do something for me."

Cristina held back a groan. This, she guessed, would either lead to drinking away their sorrows at Joe's or listening to her problems over and over again. "What is it?" Cristina cringed, waiting for the big blow.

Meredith paused. She didn't really give much thought about how to torture Cristina. "Um… how bout doing all my interns' rectal exams for a month." She burst out laughing at the Asian woman's horrified face. "And you can't delegate to your interns either."

"A month?!" Cristina exploded. "A month?!"

"Take it or leave it," Meredith challenged.

Before Cristina could reply, the sparkle pager went off. Cristina made a lunge for the pager, but Meredith was quicker. Side stepping, allowing Cristina to miss the pager, Meredith pulled the pager off her coat.

"Hey Cristina, they need a resident to harvest the heart," Meredith said looking up at a scowling Cristina. "They're heading off to Washington State Hospital in half an hour in the helicopter."

Cristina's eyebrows shot up as she ran off towards the roof where the helicopter was being prepped for take off.

"Are you the resident on the case?" the pilot shouted over the loud noise as Cristina skidded to a stop.

"Yes!" Cristina shouted in reply. She smirked. Hahn wasn't going to leave the hospital: she had a surgery in the afternoon and couldn't possibly leave for the harvest. She was so in the clear right now. Cristina scrambled into the helicopter and buckled herself in. This was sweet: cardio and a free trip to capital city.

Within the hour, Cristina found herself landing on top of the roof of Washington State Hospital, a public hospital that wasn't as prestigious as Seattle Grace, but that didn't really matter. Because they had a heart transplant ready to go.

"I'll get the nurses to page you when we're nearly ready," Cristina called to the pilot as she raced inside the building.

The chief of surgery greeted her once she stepped inside the hospital, out of the wind, and ran through the procedure with her.

"We're having our head of cardio and our most promising resident assisting you. I actually have a surgery in about ten minutes, so you can go meet Dr. Kim in the lobby," the chief said as she pushed Cristina into a nearby elevator. "It's a pleasure having you here Dr. Yang," she added as the elevator doors closed.

Cristina smiled to herself, adrenaline pumping through her blood. Finally! A cardio surgery! Cardio! Cardio! Cardio! The amazing cardio! Cristina bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing out loud, causing her to snort out loud. The other people standing around her gave her an incredulous look and that's when Cristina realised that she was standing in an elevator in a hospital where there were dozens of near death patients. Near death patients all waiting for surgery…

The elevator reached the lobby and Cristina darted out, avoiding the many glares of the elevator riders. She headed towards the waiting room, keeping an eye out for that Dr. Kim. Prestigious resident her ass. No one was more prestigious than Cristina Yang, future cardio goddess.

Cristina sighed and looked around. She froze in her spot as her eyes fixed upon the familiar doctor that she hadn't seen in what felt like forever.

"Cristina?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Come on! You just want to guess who it'll be. Hit the button, hit the button, and review!!

By the way, do you guys hate it or love it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Grey's Anatomy. We do, however, own several red paperclips.

**Author's Note:** Its a pretty short chapter, but it acts as a sweet intro to our new character :)

**Chapter 1**

"Cristina?"

The familiar doctor rose up from his paperwork. His serious face immediately turned into a wide smile, and Cristina knew that she wasn't mistaken. Even though the last time she met him was back in high school, she could easily recognise Henry Kim's bright and cheeky smile, together with those dark childish eyes that lit up whenever she saw him. It seemed so long ago that he and Cristina were studying intensily together in order to get into med school.

"Henry, how did you-"

Before she could finish, Henry ran up and welcomed her with a huge hug that almost knocked all the air straight out of her.

"Cristina! I haven't seen you in ages; you never call or visit! What kind of friend are you?"

"Get off me! Get off me! Get off me! Get off me!" Cristina struggled and pushed him away. Nurses and doctors in the corridors looked at them, eyebrows flying up.

"Aww, you're still the same old meany Cristina," Henry pouted.

"And you haven't changed at all, have you?" she scowled, brushing her coat down.

"Ah yes, you don't like hugs."

"So you've remembered."

"Unless they're from me."

Henry chuckled and cocked his head sideways, his fringe brushing against his eyes. "So what brings you to Washington?"

"I've come from Seattle to pick up a heart and-"

"Dr Kim, is there a visitor here?" a deep and strangely familiar voice called from behind.

Henry twisted around as Cristina looked to see who it was. Her skin turned cold and everything went mute. She looked in horror at Dr Burke, standing there tall with authority. When he saw her, his eyes softened but he stared back in shock.

"Cris.. Cristina?"

_Oh my god_, Cristina gasped in her mind. She couldn't think of what to say. Her ex-boyfriend / fiancée was standing there in front of her, the man whose sudden departure changed her life and state of mind completely. She was certainly not prepared to meet him again, certainly not here. Not now.

"You two know each other?" Henry asked, looking back and forth at them.

"I… I got to go." Cristina turned around and walked the other way, back to the cockpit.

"Wait! Cristina!" Henry called from the distance but she kept on walking. With no idea where she was heading, the only thing that mattered to her was to be away from that scene. Just anywhere, away from him.

**Author's Note: **Hope you guys support our new guy Henry! I know I haven't said much about him yet, but we'll gradually build up the character as we go along. But driven by our love for korean dramas and music, we just wanted to throw in a hot Korean guy to entertain Cristina with. Wahaha...:D


End file.
